


Punishment

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jared has been pushing the boundaries, so Misha sees fit to punish him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Kudos: 11





	Punishment

Jared was a picture of beauty, bound to the table in the centre of the room. He was completely naked, face down with arms in chains above his head. His hair fell around where his face was through the hole in the table, his knees spread with his arse presented for the two men in the room. His skin practically glowed under the dim lights, a thin layer of sweat shining on it.

Misha regarded him calmly before glancing back toward the man perched on the end of the bed. Jensen met his gaze briefly before returning his attention to Jared, a serious look on his face. And it was serious. Misha tapped the switch against his palm, letting out a long breath as he turned back to the man on the table.

“You realise why we have to do this,” he said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Jared said, a waver in his voice.

“You’ve been very poorly behaved of late.”

Jared didn’t reply.

“You’ve been getting too possessive,” Misha continued. “Too angry.”

“Too rough,” Jensen added.

“There’s a line and you’re almost crossing it,” Misha said.

“But I didn’t cross it,” Jared said, a note of hope in his voice.

“Yet.” Misha narrowed his eyes. “You’re pushing boundaries and need to be brought back into line. You need to remember exactly where you stand.”

“Yes Misha,” Jared said softly.

“Pardon?”

“Yes Misha,” he said louder.

“See, here’s the thing. I don’t think you’re sorry.” Misha walked toward him, stopping at Jared’s feet. “I think you’re sorry about what’s going to happen, but I don’t think you’re sorry about what you’ve done.”

Jared stayed silent.

“That’s what I thought.” Misha raised the switch, the end resting against Jared’s behind. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

Without any more warning he brought his hand back, snapping the switch forward and hitting Jared hard over one cheek. The younger man grunted, body tensing. Misha repeated the movement several times before moving to the other cheek to continue his assault. He didn’t put his full strength behind it, but it was hard enough to leave the skin with red welts.

“Jesus Mish,” Jensen breathed. “Go easy.”

“No.” Misha said, looking back at him. “Jared needs to learn.”

He returned to his punishment, careful not to focus on one spot too long and making sure not to hit hard enough to make it bleed. The idea was to punish Jared, not hurt him. He could see Jared’s body shaking hard, his hands balled into fists and muscles tight. He contemplated moving to Jared’s thighs but decided against it.

Misha eventually stopped, resting the switch against trembling skin. “What do you have to say?”

“I’m sorry,” Jared said, voice trembling.

“What for?”

“For being too rough. For being too dominant. For hurting you both.”

Misha looked back. “Jensen?”

“I accept,” Jensen said, eyes on Jared.

Misha paused for a second, watching Jared before lowering the switch. “So do I.”

He gestured to Jensen, who got up off the bed and picked up the jar beside him. Jensen crossed the room toward Jared while opening the jar. He dipped his fingers into the cream inside, then pressed it onto the heated flesh to sooth the welts.

“Easy Jare,” Jensen said, smoothing the cream over the red mess. “I’ve got you.”

Misha crossed to the bed, tossing the switch onto the bedside table. He turned back to watch as Jensen eased the cream into Jared’s flesh, numbing the pain. Misha couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he had taken it too far. He could hear the hitching of Jared’s breath, and it wasn’t from arousal. At least not that he could tell.

He sat down on the bed, letting Jensen sooth Jared. He could see Jared’s body begin to relax as Jensen kneaded his tight muscles, never applying too much pressure. Jared was slowly calming down, his fists having come unclenched as he settled. Jensen was whispering sweet nothings into the air, telling Jared how well he had taken his punishment and how he had forgiven him. Misha wanted to comment to tell Jensen not to overdo it, but he bit his tongue and let them have their moment.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw Jensen’s fingers beginning to slide closer and closer to Jared’s pucker with each circle, a small smile playing across Misha’s lips as he realised where this was going. He settled onto the bed, stretching his feet out in front of him ready to enjoy the show.

Sure enough Jensen slipped a finger inside, Jared not reacting to the intrusion even as Jensen began to move his finger in and out at a leisurely pace. A second finger followed it, Jensen continuing to talk to Jared in a low voice. He said something that made Jared chuckle, Jensen slipping a third finger inside.

Misha tilted his head slightly as Jensen puts the jar down and straightened undoing his belt. He says something softly to Jared who replied, Jensen lining up and sliding home. Jensen makes sure to hold Jared’s hips where there are no welts, his thrusts gentle so not to hurt the other man. Misha hadn’t expected this turn of events but he wasn’t altogether surprised. Jensen was one for taking opportunities when presented, and wouldn’t have done it if Jared hadn’t been willing.

Fighting to keep his breath even Misha shifted his legs, feeling the front of his one pants starting to tent from watching them. Jensen was unhurried, and Misha could see Jared straining on his bonds as he tried to get more friction. Misha could just imagine how uncomfortable Jared must be with his cock squashed between himself and the surface of the table.

Jensen was running soothing hands over Jared’s hips and back, and Misha could make out the occasional word of endearment. He could also hear Jared beginning to beg, muttering “please” over and over again. Jensen’s hips rolled with each thrust, Misha knowing he had found and was targeting Jared’s prostate with each push in.

It wasn’t long before Jensen’s steady rhythm began to falter, Misha knowing he wasn’t far from coming. Jensen tried to keep himself focussed but it was a losing battle. With a harsh gasp Jensen was coming, thrusting deep inside of Jared and grinding in.

Jensen took a couple of steps back before he regained his footing, and he brought one hand up to smooth circles on the shaking Jared’s back. Misha wondered what Jensen was thinking, but didn’t have to wait long as the man turned toward him.

“You’re going to have to finish this, Mish.”

Misha looked at him before glancing toward the head of the table. “If Jared wants me to.”

He was sure Jared would say ‘no’ after the beating he’d just given him, but instead he heard a whine.

“Misha,” Jared gasped, his voice thick with arousal. “Please.”

Misha pulled his legs to him and stood, crossing toward the bound man. He paused beside Jensen, resting a hand on his hip and leaning in to kiss him. Jensen met his lips in a soft kiss, Jensen pulling back to meet his eye.

“Just go easy on him, Dmitri.”

“I will.”

Misha undid his belt as he came to stand behind Jared. He rested a hand on the small of his back, feeling Jared tremble beneath him. He watched as Jensen made his way around to the head of the table, kneeling down so that he could see Jared’s face and bringing one hand up to rest on the back of his head.

Pulling himself free Misha picked up the jar, coating his fingers in the cream and then using it to slick himself up. The cold cream caused his skin to tingle, and it wasn’t unpleasant by any measure. He positioned himself, head of his cock pressing against Jared’s hole.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Please,” Jared begged.

Misha slid inside, finding Jared slick with the cream and Jensen’s cum. He bit back a quip about sloppy seconds, eyeing the welts on Jared’s skin and mentally berating himself for having gone so hard on him. He gingerly gripped Jared by the hips, beginning to move. Jared was open and willing to receive him, Misha realised, despite what he’d done to him mere minutes before.

He could hear the hushed voice of Jensen from the head of the table, knowing he was continuing his words of love and encouragement. Knowing that was taken care of Misha could focus on his own task, and he tried different angles until he felt Jared jerk and gasp as he found the bundle of nerves. Setting himself he targeted that spot, careful not to press too firmly against Jared when he slid in.

Jared was trying to rock against his bonds, but the restraints were preventing him. Unable to see his face Misha could only go by the way Jared was trembling around him, and the sound of soft gasped and laboured breathing. He knew Jared was getting close by the way his breath started to hitch, Misha keeping his pace even.

It wasn’t long before Jared was coming, shuddering around him. Misha took him through it, not stopping until Jared went still and boneless on the table. Only then did Misha pull out, tucking himself into his pants and reaching for the straps holding Jared’s legs. Glancing up he saw Jensen making short work of the ones holding his arms.

The two men moved to Jared’s side, helping to ease him up. He was heavy between them, his hair stuck to his skin and a mixture of pain and bliss on his face. They guided him toward the bed, helping him to crawl back up onto it and flop out face down.

“You didn’t come,” Jared said, head turning toward Misha.

“No,” Misha confirmed.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t deserve too,” Misha told him. “I hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” Jared reached out a hand, Misha linking their fingers. “I pushed the boundaries. I asked for it.”

“Just don’t do it again,” Jensen said.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Just… don’t,” Jensen said, face serious.

“I’m okay, Jens,” Jared said. “Really I’m fine.”

Jensen and Misha exchanged a look over him. Misha could see the faint anger on Jensen, and felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him. He averted his eyes, untangling his fingers from Jared’s and moving to get up off the bed.

“No.” Jared reached out, grabbing his thigh. “Stay.”

Misha frowned. “You’re sure?”

“Stay,” Jared repeated. “I’m not angry at you. Jensen shouldn’t be either.”

Jensen looked down at him, pressing a hand against his back. “Jared…”

“Don’t,” Jared said. “Nobody gets to be mad. I forbid it.”

Misha and Jensen exchanged another look, Jensen stretching out on the bed beside Jared. “Okay.”

Misha let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He swallowed the lump in his throat, shifting so that he could lie down on the other side to Jensen. His erection was slowly going down but still enough to be uncomfortable.

“Let’s not do this again,” Misha said.

“Agreed,” Jensen said.

Jared didn’t reply. He’d already dozed off.

**END**


End file.
